Wigs, as well as other hair replacement devices are typically used as a remedy for pattern baldness or to change a complete look (e.g., color) or style of an individual's hair. Conversely, hair enhancement devices are typically constructed to augment an individual's hair and therefore do not provide a remedy for pattern baldness or completely change a look or style. Examples of hair enhancement devices include, but are not limited to, adding volume and/or length to an individual's existing hair.
Hair replacement devices, such as wigs are typically constructed for replacement of an individual's remaining hair and therefore obscure the individual's remaining hair or lack thereof. As a result, wigs generally require a relatively tight fit on the scalp, particularly around the periphery of the individual wearer to provide stability. Generally, wigs are constructed from material simulating skin from mesh or net-like materials or from plastic frameworks.
Unfortunately, various problems arise to the individual wearer of a wig when a wig is worn for more than a brief period of time. For example, wigs may provide pressure or pinching on the individual wearer's scalp as a result of the relatively tight fit associated with wigs. Furthermore, the material used to form the inner portion of the wig excessively heats the scalp of the individual wearer. As a result, more open framework designs, including mesh or net wigs were developed to resolved these problems. Unfortunately, such designs are unable to meet general requirements of the wigs. For example, such wigs may lack stability or may include undesirable bulk, as well as discomfort to the individual wearer.
Variations of hair replacement devices may be constructed to augment the hair of an individual wearer, such as thinning hair and provide an alternative to the full wig. For example, such hair replacement devices may be constructed with an open framework of hair dyed, glued or sewn thereto. Representatively, an individual's hair is drawn through open areas of the framework and inner-mixed with the hair of the device.
Generally, such hair replacement devices must closely fit the contours of the individual's scalp to allow the hair to be inner-mixed, typically by combining. Furthermore, such devices must be constructed from materials that retain their shape over time to prevent sagging from the weight of the attached hair and from incidental tugging or snagging as the hair is blended. Additionally, connections between segments of the opening framework should be relatively strong, without providing bulk, to withstand incidental tugging or snagging as the hair is blended.
Hair replacement devices such as describe above generally enclose the entire head or scalp of an individual. As a result, placement of such hair replacement devices of an individual may require assistance, especially with regards to blending of the individual's hair with that of these hair replacement devices. As a result, such hair replacement devices may be successful for individuals with thinning hair. However, for individuals that desire hair enhancement by, for example, a means of additional volume or length, can generally not receive such benefits from these hair replacement devices. Therefore, there remains a need to overcome one or more of the limitations in the above-described existing.